


【锤基ABO】装A有风险，叛逆需谨慎

by Hunterzoey



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunterzoey/pseuds/Hunterzoey
Summary: 纪检部部长锤A&不良学弟基O关于O装A自以为稳如老狗实则不然的翻车故事。腹黑联姻对象在线抓人回家热潮期，成结





	【锤基ABO】装A有风险，叛逆需谨慎

“所以，今天又犯了什么事？”Thor坐在办公桌后，双手放在桌上，把玩着手上的钢笔，似乎对来人丝毫没有惊讶，甚至可以说有些熟络。  
不熟也是不可能的事情。Loki•Laufeyson，学校里出了名的惹事精，学生们的不良典范，此时又因为殴打同学，被扭送进学生会的纪检部来。讲真的，他一天不来跟Thor打个照面，Thor可能都不太习惯——就是不知道Loki是不是也是这么想，看起来好像不太是。  
Loki老道地脱下校服的西装外套甩在办公室的沙发上，露出里面松松散散扣着几粒扣子的白色衬衫，再顺手把衬衫袖子挽高一些，露出精壮却对Alpha来说过分纤细的一截手臂。他显然没有肇事者在这里该有的小心拘谨，这样自然的举动反而让Thor有点想笑。  
“你笑什么？”Loki走到办公桌前瞥了笑的有点傻气的Thor，冲着他翻了个白眼，“是那个蠢货管不住自己的嘴，不然我才不屑跟他动手。”  
“是是是。”Thor默认了对方的嚣张举动，他冲着饮水机努了努下巴。“不喝点水？”  
“我都不知道我们已经这么熟了。”嘴上说着嫌弃的话，Loki还是老老实实的去接了杯水，从容喝下。刚刚揍的那几下可是实打实的，现在他的拳头还有点疼。“谁让他在背地里说我是个假A，哪个A受得了这种侮辱？反正我不能。”  
听着不断声张A权却从未在校园里释放过信息素的Loki继续关于A权的演讲，Thor有点走神。Loki这样的演讲在他这里不是一次两次，但是证据的数量是0，这就有点意思了。看了看表，已经过了六点半了，学生们大多散的七七八八了，Thor突然有一个想法。  
他想证实一个猜测。  
对Loki的担心有那么一瞬间涌上脑海，但很快被Thor抹杀。不管怎样，证实一下总是不会错的。他站起身来，走向Loki。“所以，今天这么一出，其实是你捍卫A权的正义举动咯？”  
Loki满意地放下水杯。“正是这样！……你干嘛？”  
等Loki想扭头就跑时，已经迟了——Thor巧妙地把他逼到了办公室的角落，他除了面对Thor，无处可去。一米九的金发Alpha有着与生俱来的，不容抗拒的力量，一米八出头的Loki只能在他的注视下乖乖站好。“你想干嘛？”  
“没什么，只是我有点好奇……”Thor抬手摸了摸Loki的黑发，被后者嫌恶地躲开。“你的信息素是什么味道的？我从来没闻到过。”  
Loki的瞳孔在听见这句话之后猛地睁大，他抬起眼惊恐地盯着Thor湛蓝的眼睛。“你疯了吗？你想在这跟我打架吗？”  
Thor也学着Loki的样子挽起西装衬衫的袖子。“怕什么？我不会打你的，我能克制。”  
临阵的Loki只能退缩。“不行，我得为了我的生命安全考虑。”  
好吧，这么说也没错。因为我们的混混Loki压根就不是Alpha，而是软萌可欺的Omega。家族的荣誉与面子不允许他作为一个Omega顶着Laufey的姓活在这个世界上，而他又不幸地还没长到可以改姓的年纪。信息素什么的就别提了，要是真的放出来，Loki就真的有生命安全问题了。  
当然，此处特指臀部方面，Loki愤愤地想。  
但Thor从来就不是什么善茬，他只是在对Loki时分外包容——你以为他是怎么在官僚气息浓重到一种境界的学生会里摸爬滚打到现在这个位置的？不趁Loki反应，他就猛地释放出属于他的信息素，整个房间顿时被酒气撑满，幸好我关了门，Thor不无得意地想。  
等Loki反应过来时已经太迟了——他差点直接跪在Thor面前。Alpha的气息引发了他的生理反应，他甚至能感觉到湿漉漉的液体正在渗透内裤的布料，而耳尖也不争气地热烫起来。他猛地低下头，不想让这个在同龄人当中壮硕的有点过分的Alpha看自己的笑话。  
其实Thor在看见Loki膝盖一软时心里就有了个大概，他当然可以收手，但他有点贪心——他想看看Laufey家的小公子会不会被他刺激到失态。不管怎么说，那场面一定非常精彩。他放任自己的信息素在房间内肆意流淌，同时伸手掐住Loki的下巴，迫使对方抬起头来。“那么，你的信息素呢？”  
“唔……”Loki此刻完全说不出话来，他只能咬紧牙关，强行压制住娇喘与呻吟。颈间的抑制剂在以肉体可以感受的速度消耗着，再过不久，自己的信息素，以及性别，就要被Thor发现了。他绝望地闭上眼睛，同时夹紧双腿，压制从肚腹中窜起的炙热，但完全没有用处。在体外迅速变得温凉的体液顺着大腿一路向下，激的他一阵颤栗，所幸黑色的西裤也留不下什么痕迹。像是一团火在体内升起，Loki还是双膝一软，跪在了Thor面前。他无法战胜身体的本能。  
他发情了。  
Thor有点诧异，他一开始不是这个意思——失态而已，跟发情还是有区别的！但他没有料到Loki的自制力并没有他想象中的好，亦或者他的信息素对于Omega来说已经强悍到一定水平了。总之，他逼得Loki当场发情，而他完全没有想到对策。  
Loki愤怒了，让他更愤怒的是他完全无法表达此刻他的愤怒。他跪在地上无法动弹，竭力与冲上脑门的性冲动做着斗争，而结果显而易见。  
Thor在听见Loki的第一声娇喘时就硬了。他发誓他不是那种精虫上脑的Alpha，但面前的人是Loki，他无法把持住自己。他压制住心里撕破Loki的衣服一步到胃的欲望，尽量轻轻地把Loki从地上扶起来，还试图做点解释。“嘿，Loki……我不是故意的……”  
咬破嘴唇也无法阻止自己听着都羞耻的娇哼，满面潮红的Loki在情欲的大海中挣扎时唯一的理智想法就是搞把刀来捅死Thor。抑制剂完全失效的Loki除了张腿等肏没有别的办法，但他的尊严又顽强地把他拉扯到理智线的边缘，他只能在张腿邀请和抬腿踹人之间来回挣扎。耳后传来一丝甜味，Loki绝望地闭上双眼。  
行了，等那个金发蠢A闻到，自己就是叫破喉咙也没人来救了。  
Thor的眼睛在闻到那缕似有若无的奶香时烧的通红，他再也按捺不住下腹传来的淫荡想法，一把扯下自己的衬衫，对四处掉落的纽扣视而不见。  
“对不起Loki……呼……”  
这个时候道歉有个屁用！Loki愤愤抬脚踹向Alpha 的下腹，却被一把抓住了脚踝动弹不得。这下真的是有屁股用了。Loki在本能的娇喘中更加绝望的想。  
Alpha的动作没有想象中那么粗鲁残暴，金色发梢上滴落的汗珠证明了Thor的尽力克制，但这样的耐心也只到脱下最后一层障碍之前。扯开湿到可以滴水的内裤，Thor眼中的最后一丝温柔彻底告罄。  
哪个Alpha能在看见Omega湿漉漉的软肉时保持理智开启贤者模式？反正Thor不行。  
这边Loki也没有好到哪里去，冷气开的十足的办公室让他腿间的皮肤接触到空气时打了好几个寒颤，体液也在迅速变凉刺激自己的神经。生理性的泪水完全无法抑制争相涌出眼眶，最后一丝理智线在看见Thor鼓胀的裤裆时彻底断裂。  
“Thor……给我……”  
发情的Omega本身就是Alpha的邀请函，何况面前的Omega可以说是O中极品了。Thor知道Loki是个强装A的O，但没想到是个发起情来这么带劲的O。A的办公室里就别想有抑制剂这种东西，何况……Thor也挺想来一发的。甜味Omega，吃了不吃亏，吃了不上当。他伸出手，轻轻抚摸Loki敏感的器官。  
Loki的自尊疯狂叫嚣着让他赶紧踹开Thor结束对方疯狂的举动，但他的脑子却带着身体给出了至为羞耻但十分诚实的反应。他在对方的手指离开自己身体时甚至轻轻抬高了腿，想要更多。  
“有点贪心，嗯？”Thor看着身下人欲求不满的举动，也不着急，还故意将带着水润光泽的手指放到Loki唇上摩挲，“尝尝味道？”  
Loki的尊严再次受到挑衅，他偏过头去大吼，“挪开！”却被对方抓住机会，将手指塞进嘴里胡乱搅动，他有那么一刻想直接咬下Thor那根作恶多端的指头，对方也察觉到他的企图，借着手指轻轻撬开他的口腔，让他无法闭嘴。“小猫不能乱咬人喔。”  
你才小猫，你全家小猫！Loki被气的不行，身体的躁动愈发明显。“你不给拉倒！我现在出去找别人！”  
“出去？你怎么出去？跪着出去吗？像刚才那样？”身下欲求不满的Loki让Thor想起家里那只没喂饱就炸毛的小猫，他一手揽着Loki，一手开始解从刚才起勒的他难受极了的皮带，顺势把裤子给脱了。看着浑身上下只剩皱巴巴白衬衫的Loki，再看看只留下一条内裤的自己，行了，这样也算坦诚相对了。他弯下腰试图凑近对方的嘴唇，却被手推开了。Thor不解抬头，对上Loki愤怒时仍然好看的绿眼睛。  
“你休想亲我！”  
“所以我就是个临时炮友？”Thor改变路线，舔上Loki白净的脖颈，如愿收获一阵呻吟。Loki还在强行嘴硬，“不然你还想要什么……哈啊……”  
Thor故意在Loki耳后喷气，“那我也不亏……对吗？”   
Loki整个人都软了，体内一波接着一波的欲望让他对自己感到无助。“所以……你是给还是不给……唔啊！”  
Thor不知什么时候褪下内裤，趁他不注意直接捅了进去！  
“痛……”Loki的眼睛红了一圈，这次是给痛的。体液的润滑已经足够，但对于一个未经人事的雏儿来说，这样未免太凶狠了些。Thor的不解在看见身下一丝淡红液体渗出时转化为震惊，“你没有过……！”  
Loki真的气极了，要不是此刻他完全无法动弹，他一定要搞把刀来把他捅个对穿。“为什么你会觉得我有过…...疼死老子了！”  
“那……我现在出来？”阅O无数的Thor直接傻眼了，这种状况他也是第一次见，完全不知道该做些什么缓解身下Omega痛苦的情绪，只好放出一句他自认为比较贴心的话。  
“你有病哪？？？”Loki只觉得自己的O生被痛苦填满了，被一个如此愚蠢的A在学校办公室里草草破处，还有比这更可怜的事情吗？还真的有。疼痛淡去，熟悉的躁动再次从下腹传来，Loki绝望地用脚后跟蹬了Thor健壮的屁股一脚。“你不会就算了，我自己解决！”  
“谁说我不会？”Alpha的求胜心被激起，他轻轻地抽出，引发身下人的又一阵颤栗呻吟。“你会后悔的。”  
后悔就后悔吧，不可否认，Thor在床笫方面的确不错。体内被不断捣弄的软肉让Loki几乎合不拢嘴，晶莹的唾液从嘴角一路流到耳朵下方，但没有人有心思搭理它，“我……我要到了……”，伴随着呻吟，Loki摸向自己性器的手被按住，他不解地抬头望向在自己身上挥汗耕耘的Alpha，后者索性直接将他抱进怀里。  
“你休想自己动手。”  
“可我真的要……哈啊……”Alpha的意图在自己勃起的性器与对方结实的腹肌磨蹭在一起时变得明显，下体双倍的快慰让Loki很快到达了高峰。“我……射了唔……”  
白浊尽数喷在Thor轮廓分明的肌肉上，构成一幅淫糜图景，Thor并不是很在意这些，他一边继续抽插一边轻笑。“我还远着呢。”  
“啊……唔啊……”射过的Loki只剩下浪叫的份，Alpha过长的性器让他完全停止思考，只知道投入到这场性爱当中。肉体的欢愉早就淹没了精神上的苦楚，被渐渐肏熟的软肉便是坚实的证据。他还想要更多。“Thor……给我唔……”  
Thor再次低下头，吻住Loki呻吟不断的嘴唇，这次Loki没有躲开，还在Thor的撩拨下试探着伸出了自己的舌头，两个人交换唾液时发出的“啧啧”声被心照不宣的忽视，肉体至上，其他的都去他妈的吧。  
Loki几乎半闭的眼睛在Thor顶到花心时猛地睁大，“那里——！”Thor显然也感受到了Loki体内特别的存在，它正在试探着打开小口邀请Thor进入，这种机会Thor绝对不会错过。他继续在Loki脆弱的生殖腔口滑动，“May I…?”  
Loki的瞳孔都快被Thor撞散了，这是他未曾体验过的快感。完全丧失语言功能的他只能在对方不间断的挑逗下发出一声接一声的喘息。“我……哈啊……嗯……”  
Thor可等不了那么久，他在又一次撞上那个小口时直接挤了进去，迫使Loki发出一声尖叫，最隐秘的地方被充分探索，这让Loki感到不安，他下意识的搂住Thor的肩膀，在上面留下一道又一道红痕。“Thor……啊……”  
被夹紧的感觉又爽又难受，Thor用最后的清醒说服自己不要弄伤Loki，金发Alpha素来良好的自制力在顶进生殖腔后被冲的七零八落。“我……呼……要射了……”  
完全来不及反应，Loki整个人都僵住了。在自己体内一下一下抖动的阴茎和传来饱满感觉的下腹让他无法思考，被不断膨大的阴茎撑满的生殖腔让他无法做出任何反应。  
Thor就这么在他体内成结了。  
回过神来的Loki第一反应是出拳揍向Alpha那张汗津津的大脸。“你这个疯子！”他试图直接让Thor退出自己的身体，可成结带来的疼痛超出他的想象，他只能倒吸一口冷气然后继续试图揍人。  
“嘘……你乖一点……”Thor再次握住Loki瘦小的手腕，再次俯下身去，拨开被汗湿的黑发，他轻轻啃咬着Omega后颈脆弱的腺体。“就一下下……”  
再次被控制的Loki气从多处来，Thor的结在慢慢消退，他能感觉到大股液体正在不受控制的涌向体外，那是种让他羞耻的感觉。可这种感觉也很快被冲淡了，惊叫出声的Loki只觉得一种从未有过的快感从后颈涌向全身。  
“你他妈的标记了我？？？？”捂住脖子的Loki满脸难以置信，“你是嫌你活得太长了吗？？？”  
不说Loki是个未成年的Omega，Laufey家族绝对不会放过这个强奸家族联姻棋子的傻大个。但Thor一幅不是很关心自己生命安全的样子，他从Loki体内退出，此刻正在用纸巾轻柔地擦拭Loki被肏的红肿脆弱的下体。“我有没有跟你做自我介绍？”  
被精心照顾的温暖无法阻挡Loki发出一声冷笑。“无所谓了，总之你快死了。”  
Thor手上的动作终于停了，他抬起头，湛蓝的眼睛里是一点无奈，还有……一点笑意？  
“介绍一下，Thor•Odinson，长子。”  
Loki眯了迷眼睛。这个姓怎么这么熟？  
……这他妈的不是前几天请求联姻被自己果断拒绝的Odin老贼家吗！  
提起裤子的Thor再次露出人畜无害的笑容。  
“还走纪检部流程吗？要不要跟我回家？”  
“……你给我滚！”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次炖锤基肉以及第一次写ABO......希望没有让你们踩到雷quq  
> jio得还可以的话请老福特小心心quuq谢谢你们！！


End file.
